SHOT
by kselzer
Summary: Not sending Edward on that camping trip was the worst thing Bella could've done. Who knew spending a weekend with your boyfriend could turn into such a catastrophe? B&E with a few other POV thrown in. all human, normal pairings.
1. Just LIke A Damned Movie

SHOT

Ch1. Just Like A Damned Movie

BPOV

There he lay, bleeding out on the gold carpet of his room, my Edward. And there was nothing I could do for him except curl up in a ball beside him. The ambulance had been called but his house was so remote they would never make it in time.

My Edward. Such a brave, strong soul. Dying trying to protect me. We were having a sleepover at his house, just like old times with the sole difference being his family was away. He had elected to forgo this weekend's camping trip to spend time with me. I had been so excited; I was not anymore.

We had been watching a movie in the Cullen's theater room when we a heard a noise like shattering glass from the living room.

"Stay here," he ordered. Not ten seconds later, he came bolting up the stairs. Without a word, he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the hallway.

"Edward…," I whispered. He just held up his hand, silently telling me to be quiet, his eyes unknowingly conveying so much more.

We had just made it to his room at the end of the hall when I heard a noise behind us.

Time must have slowed down. In what felt like slow motion I felt us turn, saw the awareness and fear light his eyes. Then time sped back up. I was pushed out of the way just as I heard a shot go off. I saw Edward crumple and heard footsteps going back down the stairs.

I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed 911. With my other hand I gingerly reached into Edward,'s pocket grabbing his cell phone and hitting speed dial. I quickly explained the situation, told them where we were, and hung up the phone.

All that was left was waiting. That is when I finally gave into my fears and curled into a ball. By the time the paramedics got there, I was catatonic and Edward had slipped into a coma due to extreme blood loss.

We made it to the hospital and Edward was immediately sent into surgery. I could feel someone kneeling n front of me, could hear a murmur, like water running over rocks, but no words made it past my ears, no realization dawned.

It was at this point that I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up hoping to see Edward's face; knowing I would not. Instead, I saw that of his fathers, the faces of his broken family behind him. I saw Carlisle's lips moving but I still could not comprehend what he was saying. He turned to one of the nurses standing behind him then turned back to me. I was vaguely aware of something pricking my arm and then Carlisle's face faded into a pinprick.

EPOV

We finally had the house to ourselves and what does Bella want to do? Watch a movie. Oh well, at least she would be in my lap and it was a Disney movie so I get to watch her cry, bonus. That was, of course, when a sound came from below. Nobody was home but us and Alice would have called if they were coming home for any reason.

"Stay here," I whispered in her ear, having the pleasure o feeling her shiver as my teeth grazed her earlobe. I chuckled softly as I headed down the stairs to see what was going on.

As soon as I saw him standing there with the gun I took off up the stairs, my only thought was to get Bella out of the house and the only way to do so was to jump off the balcony in my room. I made it up the stairs, grabbing her wrist and dragging her behind me. I heard her say my name a little too loudly and I raised my hand to quiet her with fear, determination and love leaking from my eyes. Surely, she understood the feelings I was trying to impart.

We made it to my room but not before, I heard a noise on the stairs behind us. I whirled around to face our attacker my eyes widening when I saw the gun pointed at my loves back. I swiftly pushed her out of harm's way, taking the bullet myself.

I felt myself falling, praying the intruder would stop with me. Apparently, he did because the next sensation that hit me was the feel of her hand in my pocket, reaching, groping, demanding what I know not and did not really care. Then I saw my cell phone in her hands. Did she not have hers? That is when I realized she was calling two different people, telling them the story at the same time. My brilliant love, I tried to smile but I do not know if I succeeded. She hung up on them and curled into a ball next to me. She did not seem to realize that she was soaking up my blood. The last thing I remember is the feel of her soft hair tickling my arm.

APOV

Carlisle turned his phone on speaker. Bella's voice seemingly calm, spoke out over space and time calling us home. Edward had been shot.

Edward had been shot. How did I not see this coming? These two sentences kept reverberating through my skull.

We finally made it to the hospital. There was Bella, just sitting there. She was covered in…blood. More importantly, Edwards blood. She did not seem to register our approach. She did not seem to register anything. Carlisle kept trying to talk to her but she never moved. Even when the nurse approached her with a needle in his hand, she just stared blankly ahead. I wanted to shake her, get her to tell us what she knows, but Carlisle's voice finally got through my ears to my brain shutting up those thoughts.

"Catatonic."


	2. It Was Just A Dream Right?

CH.2 It Was Just A Dream. Right?

BPOV

I felt my eyelids flutter open. Felt warm hands clasping my own, gently squeezing. Had I fallen asleep at Edwards?

"Bella, honey. It's time to wake up sweetheart."

That wasn't Edwards voice. It sounded like… My eyes finally registered their surroundings and I immediately curled up into a ball. The whole fucking Cullen family was in my room watching me. All of their faces were expectant and I could tell the mood in the hospital room, with its cleaning, chloride smell surrounding me, by the look on Emetts face. His once joyous face was now sorrowful with black circles underneath the eyes.

"Where's Edward?" My voice was husky from disuse. Everyone but Carlisle cringed.

"He's still in surgery Bella. You've been out for a while honey. I know this is hard but do you think you could tell us what happened?"  
"Not everyone at the same time."

"Ok sweetie. Alice, why don't you and Rose go first?"

"Thanks Esme. Oh, and can Jasper stay with me? To keep my emotions in check?"

"Of course I'll stay honey."

I told my story, twice. Both times I had my head in my hands, knees pulled to my chest. Jasper tried to help but both times I broke down. Carlisle had a recorder and asked me question when I got done. Apparently the police wanted to take my statement but Carlisle had worked something out so I didn't have to talk to them just yet.

"Bells, do you want us to stay with you?"

"…no, you should be with you family. Your brother needs you."

"Bella! You are just as much a part of this family as Edward is. If you need one of us to stay, we will. Besides, only one of us can be in there with him at a time. You'll be getting out soon yourself, like tomorrow."

"Thanks Al, hearing you say that makes me feel loads better."

At this time they all decided to Cullen hug me. Every hour like clockwork I had someone new to talk to or see. Jasper and I didn't really talk much but we had one of those shared, mutual silences were everything just felt comforting. Depending on who was with me I was privy to different emotions. They all tried to hide it but even the one time Carlisle visited me I cold tell something was wrong. I dared not as but I was dying on the inside.

The next day I was released with a clean bill of health. The Cullens sent me home saying I needed more rest. I wasn't broken anymore, but I think they could tell I was fragile. I was going to the hospital every day but kept getting sent back home. Then one day I got a call, it was from Alice.

"Bella, I think… I think you should get up here."

I grabbed my keys, not even bothering to change out of my shorts and tank top. I got up to the hospital as fast as my truck would allow me, still not fast enough for me.

When I got there I immediately went up to his floor and took off down the hall towards Alice and the rest of his family. From where I was they looked tense, like something bad happened. I of course being me, tripped and fell flat on my face halfway to them. I could hear people moving and then strong hands lifting me to my feet.

"Hello klutz," Emmett laughed in my ear.

"What happened? Why did I need to come? What's wrong?" I was starting o ramble and my voice was starting to raise in pitch.

Alice promptly put her hand over my mouth, effectively cutting off my word spew.

"Relax, take a deep breath. I called you here because someone want to see you," she finished with a smile.

"He's awake?! I squealed. She nodded yes and everyone moved out of my way so I could finish going down the hall and to his room. Before I opened the door I looked back down the hall. Everyone was smiling and Alice motioned for me to go in.

I was scared poopless but I took a deep breath and went in. I kept my head down, turning my back to the bed while closing the door. I heard monitors behind me and his steady breathing. I could feel tears sliding down my face but I had no idea why. I slowly turned around and raised my eyes to his face.

His bright green eyes were staring at me, smoldering really. When they took in my expression they changed to a look of concern.

"Bella?" He rasped, coughing to clear his throat.

Before he could say anything else I had flown across the room to him. He scooted over in the bed, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down beside him. I curled into him, being careful of his bandages. I felt his lips in my hair and knew from his touch that I was home.

"So, why were you crying?"

"I was just so happy you were awake and ok and alive. I can't believe what you did that day. I've been here everyday until your family kicks me back home. They are still worried about me, but I don't know why. Don't get me wrong, they have been completely upset over you, its just I keep getting these looks from them sometimes like I'm doing something wrong. I think it had to with those first few days after you were shot."

"Yeah, they told me about that."

"Really? I wanted to do that so you wouldn't worry. I just overreacted, well, not really because you could have died and then where would I be, but…"

"Bella," he said rubbing my shoulder, "it's ok."

And we were. I stayed lying beside him till he fell asleep. I was trying to get up without moving him when I felt his arm snake around my waist. He pulled me to him mumbling "stay". We feel asleep like we would on any normal night. At one point I heard the door creak open but no one entered. It was sometime the next morning that I came back to consciousness. His arms were still around me but we weren't alone in the room. In fact, we weren't even in the same room. I started to roll over to get out of bed when I was pulled back again.

"Nope, you're staying here."

"Bathroom," I said, and he quickly let go.

Everyone was just smiling at me. Everyone except Alice who was staring at my clothes with a scowl. I guess she hadn't noticed them last night. When I got to the bathroom I noticed there was shower stuff and other toiltries. I figured since I was staying in bed all day I would just brush my teeth. When I got done I walked back out and crawled back into bed. Edward's arms immediately went back around my waist.

"Okay Edward," said Carlisle, " do you thing you can tell us your side of the story?"

"Yeah." He told his story in a short time, me tensing at different intervals in the story.

EPOV

I really couldn't remember much but could feel Bella tense at different points. My hands would subconsciously rub her arms at those times.

I could feel my strength waning. Bella and Carlisle sensed this and kicke everyone out. I lay back down with my love in my arms. She started talking, rambling, on about sweet nothings. I could feel my muscles relaxing, my eyes closing. Before I fell completely under I whispered in Bella's ear, "I love you." As I went under I felt her lips moving on my neck as she whispered back, "for every my love."

CPOV

Seeing the two og them together my heart soared. I had been worried that Edward wouldn't make it with so much blood loss, but he did. He did it for Bella. They were like two peas in a pod, destined to be together.

I knew Edward was getting tired, Bella sensed it as well, so we quickly got the others out of the room.


	3. How Did I Miss That?

AN Sorry for all the confusion. I realized that I never stated if it was human or not earlier this morning and changed it. It is all human. This chapter should hopefully clear up any confusion about Alice. In answer to Jasper, he just has a calming presence and knows when to shut up and hold her hand and when to ask questions.

APOV

I cannot believe I did not feel the danger. Normally I can notice these things. I do not really know how to explain it. I guess the best way to describe it is as a gut feeling. It is as if I can pick up on when all the major events are going to happen.

That is what has me so confused. If I can notice all the little things like when people are going to get together or if someone is going to get into an accident then I should have noticed Edward being shot. Right? Isn't that how these things normally work? Well, that is how they have worked in the past anyways.

I voiced my opinion to Jasper after we left the hospital the first night. The only reasons he could come up with is that either they were both so happy it marred the coming shots or there was just too much distance.

Personally, I do not think it was distance. I noticed Jasper being the one for me when I was hundreds of miles away and I noticed the Cullen is adopting us when we were several states away. No, distance was not the problem. I need to figure out this problem. I do not want this to happen again.

On a different note, gah, I cannot believe what Bella was wearing yesterday. I mean I know that I told her she needed to get back to the hospital but I did not think she would come in those shorts, or that tank top. GOD, it is as if the child cannot dress herself. Oh, but they were so cute when we walked in. They did not even wake up when their bed was moved. The nurses wanted to wake Bella up to get her off the bed but Carlisle said no. If she was moved, it would wake Edward and who knows what would ensue if the two of them were separated.

Oh wait, I do! A major freak-out, some crying, and Bella ending back up in Edwards arms, so essentially nowhere. I still need to figure this thing out. That was not a feeling that was just knowledge. The two of them can be so predictable. Honestly, I do not know if they can ever be separated after this. Before this, they were together all the time but now…now they might be joined at the hip. It really would not surprise me. Actually, I think it is a Cullen thing, to be joined at the hip. All the other couples in the family are like that. Heck, I cannot stand being away from Jasper but I do not know if their relationship is healthy.

I checked on them earlier today and they were still curled up together. Neither of them has moved from that bed except to use the restroom. I do not even think they have had a shower, gross. I should go back this afternoon and force them into the hospital shower. It is not as though I did not bring their stuff over.

"Jazz, I'm heading to the hospital. Those two needs a shower and I are going to make sure they get it."

EPOV

Bella and I have been curled p together for a couple days now. The only times she has left my arms was to go to the restroom and to brush her teeth. We did not really talk much, just sat there, and held each other that were until Alice came in of course.

"Okay lovebirds, time for your showers. The two of you stink, and Bella you need to get back to school. They aren't going to give you time off, you weren't the one shot you know."

"Alice"

"Yeah?"

"Go away", I said. "We are just fine and if you don't like it then get over it. Bella has perfect grades and can afford to miss a few of days of school. Besides she needs a break and I don't want her to go."

"Edward…"

"It's fine Edward. I'll take a quick one so she'll shut up and leave."

Alice just smiled in triumph. Bella gave me a quick kiss and hoped into the shower. I just stared Alice down.

"You're next lover boy."

"I've already had a shower today thank you very much." She just harrumphed and sat down in a chair. Bella did take a quick shower, less than five minutes later and she was back in my arms.

"Told you I would be quick."

"Yes you were." She just kept snuggling closer. She was very close but was doing a good job of avoiding where I was shot. The wound was aching again. Bella seemed to sense this, as if she senses all my other emotions and was reaching for the call button. I quickly grabbed her wrist and said "nope".

"Edward, you're in pain."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you aren't." It was at this point that I noticed Alice get up from her seat and head out of the room.

BPOV

During our argument, I looked at Alice silently asking her to get the nurse. Edward missed the look so but did see Alice leave the room. I started kissing him to keep him from asking questions. He quickly got in to it and missed seeing the nurse come in and injecting medicine into his IV. His kisses started losing their power and came to a stop. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to him breathing. Alice came over and patted me on my back. I turned my head to look at.

"Thanks Ali."

"No problem Bells. Everyone wants to come and visit ya'll later is that ok?"

"Umm", I looked over to see Edward completely zonked out, "how about I call you when he starts to wake up? That way ya'll can be here when he's awake."

"Sounds good. You get some sleep too ok. Promise?"

" I promise Alice. See you later." A few minutes after she left I could feel my eyes closing. "I'm sure a few minutes of sleep will be ok," I thought to myself. I feel asleep against his chest, listening to his breath flow in and out. Oh God, it felt so good to know he was alive and in my arms. I promised myself to wake and call Alice.

AN Sorry for the second authors note but I just wanted to let everyone know that I won't be updating every day. The first three chapters were already written they just needed to be typed. Plus I have a major project coming up along with work so updates will probably be once a week. Keep Reviewing I love it!


	4. Pain

APOV

"Bella"

EPOV

I could not move anything. I knew the nurse had come in and given me some medicine but I should still be able to move. In addition, I could not feel Bella in my arms. Even if I could not move, my heart would be beating out of my chest with her near.

Where could she be? Why couldn't I move? I heard someone breathing near me. I felt their lips near my ear.

"I have your girlfriend and you are _never_ getting her back."

Bella, this voice has my Bella. I do not know why anyone would want Bella or why he or she is doing this to me, to her, but I have to get her back. Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wasn't she fighting? I know my Bella and she is a fighter, she might be cute when she is angry but she can pack a punch.

What has he done to her? Was she dead? NO! She could not be dead. He would not have said what he did if she was not alive. Besides, I would have felt if she was no longer of this world or in any pain. That only left the option of her being drugged. Just that thought alone made me tremble and ache.

"Ah, so he does have a heart. Well my child, you should have thought of that before you turned me in all those years ago. Surly you have figured out who I am by now. But do not try to speak. The drug I gave you is a paralytic and will not wear off for at least another day. I hope you suffer. Meanwhile I will be having fun with you precious. She really is beautiful and I cannot wait to break her. I must be leaving. I am sure I will be seeing you again never."

That man. He had already ruined our lives once. Now he was going after me specifically. I cannot believe he dragged Bella into this. I know what he is capable of and I cannot let it happen, especially to my beloved.

I heard somebody run in.

"Edward! Where is Bella?! I had a bad feeling. Why aren't you saying anything?"

Alice! I kept trying to speak but nothing was coming from my mouth. I could not even move to gesture.

"Edward, are you ok? I am going to call Carlisle, something is not right here. Yeah, Carlisle gets over to Edwards room now please. He is not, or rather cannot speak, Bella is not here, and I got a bad feeling earlier.

"Okay, Carlisle is on the way so we can figure this out."

CPOV

Right after received Alice's call, I ran down the stairs to his floor. When I go to the room, I saw Edward lying there not moving at all except for the rise and fall of his chest and Alice pacing.

"Okay what's going on?"

"I don't know but something is up with Edward he keeps trying to say something but he can't seem to move and Bella isn't her even though her car is and you know she would have said something before leaving."

"Okay, let's start with drawing some blood from Edward. Alice have you tried Bella's cell?"

"Yeah it isn't picking up. Wait, do you here that? It sounds like her ring tone. It is over here. She has a text," Alice said after picking up the phone.

"It says, 'I have your precious. Do not bother checking Edward. He is under the influence of a paralytic. Do not worry; it will wear off in about a day. Do not try to track this number either it is a burn phone. You will not be seeing Bella again until she is dead, sorry. Actually, nope, not sorry. This is payback and if you have not figured out who this is yet then ya will are not as smart as I thought. Have fun trying to find us!"

Alice quickly sat down with her head in her hands. I quickly looked over to Edward. He had one lonely tear streaming down his face. If he could move, I know he would search for his love.

"Don't worry we will get her back. Let us figure out what he gave you Edward and Alice I need you to call the police then text the rest of the family and tell them to get over here. If it's who we think it is then we are going to need everybody in on this."

I quickly drew Edwards's blood and sent it down to the lab. At the same time, Alice was on the phone with everyone. When I made it back to the room from the lab everyone was in their waiting, arms wrapped around one another in a giant Cullen hug.

Emmett was growling and I could tell from his face that he would do whatever it took to get his little sister back. Jasper was holding a crying Alice. Esme, my heart, and Rosalie were trying to comfort Edward who looked like he would be breaking down if he could move.

"We will get her back. I promise."

BPOV

Pain, nothing but pain.

AN The next chapter will probably be all in Bella's POV. I know I said in the last chptr that I wouldn't write again for a while but this one just kind of came to me while I was trying to go to sleep and it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. So ya'll are lucky. I promise to keep writing as things come to me even when I get busy, but I need some reviews first!


	5. Lost

AN Ok so I just realized that I have not been putting disclaimers on these things so this one is for all those chapters and one-shot I have written. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, Stephanie Meyer does. I just own this plot. Sadness .

BPOV

Pain, nothing but pain. Where there was not pain there was numbness. My arms, hands, and feet were numb. My arms were tied behind my back. They were also attached to a nail on the wall holding me a few inches above the ground.

I knew all of this with my eyes closed. I had tried opening my eyes but they are swollen shut. I can feel blood running down the inside of my right thigh and more running down my face and left arm. My chest was in searing pain and I was having trouble breathing. I had to have at least three broken ribs.

At this point, I heard someone come in, heard them walk across the concrete floor and stop in front of me. I felt a callused finger lift my chin.

"I need you to look at me Bella."

My eyes were still refusing to open. I tried to speak but there was something blocking me from speaking.

"No Bella. Do not try to speak. You have been drugged making that impossible.

Ok. This guy had to be an idiot. Not that I could say that to him with being drugged in all. But seriously, if I had been drugged to keep me silent then how the hell did he expect me to look at him. I heard what sounded like a whistling noise before something smashed into my ribs. Damn! I heard another rib crack after that one. It felt like I had been hit by a freight train but the more likely object is a baseball bat.

"The beatings will continue until moral improves. HA! I have always loved that saying. But I do not think your moral will be improving Bella. You see, your family does not know where we are. Heck we aren't even in the same state. It's been almost a day since you were taken. A couple more days and you will start to get dehydrated. You will be given small rations of water every day, they will be on a set schedule so don't try and ask for more 'cause you won't get it.

EPOV

I was still in the hospital and there wasn't a thing I could do to help search Bella. My family was doing research in joint with the police trying to find her location. The problem was we couldn't find any trace of her kidnapper. The last record any one has of him is from his parole officer back in New York and that was almost 6 months ago. Out of everyone that was, upset the biggest surprise came from Rosalie. She was blaming herself for this. After all, she knew what he was capable of. Heck, she was the one that finally stood up in court and had him thrown in prison. He was the reason we moved to this small, rainy town in the first place. _But if you hadn't moved then you would have never met Bella._ Yeah, and then she would be safe right now. _Ah, but she wouldn't be happy. She loves you. She would rather be going through hell to see you again then to have never met you at all. _You don't know that. Why am I even listening to you? You are just a voice in my head. _Ah, but a rational voice. You know that you would go through hell and back to see her again then to change time and never see her. _But I wouldn't have too. She has never had a stalker or rapist psycho in her life. I wouldn't have to watch my back. _What about Jacob? He would kill you in a heartbeat if he had been dumped for you._ Jacob is better for her, healthier. He doesn't have anyone that can come back from his past and hurt her. _You don't know that. You don't know Jacob's history only what she's told you. _Why would she lie to me? _Never said she would. Never said she did. She might know all of his history. How many of us actually know everyone's past? _The past is the past and it can come back to haunt us, but that doesn't mean we should go digging around in our loved one's lives. She would tell me if there was something, I need to know about her. She is like an open book. She can't hide from me that easily. _ And yet she is eluding you now._ Not my fault, this is not my fault. It is no one's fault but _his._

RPOV

Why? Why didn't he just come after me? Why did he kidnap my brother's happiness? I had never seen Edward happier then when he was with Bella. He needed no deserved, happiness. Of all our family, he is the one who has put up with the most crap. He has taken care of all of us when we needed it. He stood up for me during the trial and he was the one who rescued me from that monster in the first place.

Well, I guess those two points say it all huh. But why Bella? If he wanted to inflict pain on Edward why not do it directly?

"He didn't do it directly because hurting Bella cuts Edward the deepest."

"What are you talking about Rosie?"

"Sorry Em. I was thinking about why _he_," I said sneering the word, "would kidnap and torture Bella instead of going directly after Edward".

"Well he already went after Edward. He shot him remember?"

"Yeah, but Edward survived. If you can't kill a person then you torture them. There is no worse torture then kidnapping the love of someone's life and torturing them, especially when you know that the person you are trying to injure the most can't fight back. He has rendered Edward useless and now _he_ is slowly killing Edward. You kill Bella and you indirectly kill Edward. If Bella doesn't make it who knows, what Edward will do? He has always been so introverted before Bella but if she dies, he could totally collapse. He would never be the same Em, and it would be all my fault!"

"Shh, Rose, everything is going to be ok. Bella will make it and Edward will be fine. The two of them will be reunited and it will feel so good."

"Em, really?"

"Yes really, this family needs some humor right now. Everyone is so stressed out right now no one is thinking straight. If we all just cleared our heads then we could figure out where he has Bella. We already know he is smart enough to have taken her out of the state. He loves to hunt so I'm sure he has a hunting cabin in whatever state he's in."

"Oh my God Em you're a genius!"

"What are you talking about?"

"_He_ has a cabin in Oregon. _He_ went there to hunt with his buddies all the time. It was their little escape place. _He_ use to talk about how off the grid it was, no electricity, no running water, nothing but the cabin and the woods. It's the perfect place. He took me there…once. It's just over the state line. The police could probably find it on a satellite map. We need to get to the hospital. It's where they've set up command."

We drove to the hospital, well over the speed limit; we made it there in ten minutes. We told the police our theory. A couple minutes later and we had the cabin pulled up on one of the computers. Washington police contacted Oregon's and they were teaming up to take the cabin in the morning when they all arrived. I ran up to Edwards room with Em right behind me. I didn't even bother to knock I just busted in and shouted:

"We found her!"

Everyone just looked at us like we were crazy. Only one person spoke.

"Explain."

AN: Ok, I think it's obvious who the kidnapper is but you are more than welcome to make guesses. All shall be revealed in the next chapter (said in mystic voice).


	6. Found

A/N Disclaimer I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does, unfortunately. Anyways, so good news, I just got through with my major project meaning the rest of the week should be a breeze meaning maybe, maybe, another update, but I do have to work so no promises. Here is Chptr.6 have fun. Oh and review. A lot of you are reading and aren't saying anything, please speak up; your thoughts are valuable and precious to a writer.

EPOV

"Explain." How Rosalie thought she could just come in here and say they had found her without actually bringing her with them, I will never know. She better speaks and speaks fast. The doctors already told me I could be released from the hospital today.

Rosalie's explanation was well-founded and made sense. She kept her eyes on mine the whole time. I can only pray that her idea will lead to the finding of my beloved.

BPOV

It's been three days from what I could tell since I have been kidnapped. The passing of the sun in the sky is my only marker of the passage of time. The little bit of food I am given pulls me back from the abyss that I so long to fall into. The food makes my brain function dragging memories of Edward to the forefront of my mind. I know I must live for him if nothing else.

This man has broken me. I am bruised, beaten, and broken. I live for Edward but know not if he will accept me when he sees what this man has done to me. I can only pray and hope that I am still wanted, that they are still looking for me. I had faith. I had never been raised a believer but my faith in Edward ran through my blood.

I heard boots moving across the floor. _"NO,"_ screamed by brain, _"it isn't time yet. He always keeps to his schedule and it isn't time yet."_

"Change of plans sweetie. It seems the police are on their way and I don't feel like moving you. I have had my fun and it's time to move on to some bigger fish if you know what I mean."

I saw a knife in his hand and gloves covering his hands.

"Nightie night, sleep tight."

I saw the knife flash, felt its sting against my throat. Oh god, he slit my throat. I could feel the blood running down my chest, soaking my shirt. The last thing I saw before the darkness took over was his face, that horrible face of the man who took me from those I loved.

Darkness, it envelopes, it encompasses. For some it soothes, for others it frightens. Darkness is all I can see, hear, and touch. This is a world of darkness, a place of nothingness, a land of emptiness. This is a land of death.

Something was pulling me back from the darkness. I could feel it tugging on me in multiple places. In my ears a voice, on my face a breath, in my hands a pressure. Blood was pulsing through my veins again; the pain was creeping back slowly, then in a flood.

With a sharp intake of breath, everything came back.

"Bella…Bella, honey you need to wake up for me. I can't live without you sweetie. Open your eyes, I know you can."

That voice. I knew that voice. It was the voice of my love, my Edward. I need to find my eyes. I need to find them so I could stare into his emerald green orbs. Those eyes kept me going, that voice kept me breathing. I need to face them. To bring them in closer to my own. I need those lips on mine, our shared breath moving in and out I need the words…

"I love you Bella. I love you so much it hurts. Please, come back to me."

Those were the words. That voice so laden with hurt. I need to take the hurt away. I tried to find my eyes again. Oh, there they were. I wrenched them open to stare at what I needed for the rest of my life.

"Bella! Oh my god! Never do that again ok? I mean, I know you didn't do this but…just don't leave me ok?"

"Hi to you too. Can I get some water?"

"Of course Bella."

"Oh and Edward."

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't ever leave you. I just got lost for a little while."

He leaned over me, looking straight in my eyes, "You'll never get lost again".

EPOV

She was just lying there. She had no idea that I was the one who found her. I was there when the police found her. They had caught _him_. He was trying to flee when we pulled up. I rushed in right behind the police to see her hanging there, her throat slit. I quickly pulled her down and started applying pressure. She was still breathing but she had lost so much blood. The paramedics came in with a stretcher and rushed her to the hospital.

She was hanging on but just barely. It took her a week to be strong enough to move. I never left her side except to take a shower in the hospital bathrooms. We were back in Forks and Carlisle was her doctor. It had been two weeks and everyone including my father was losing hope. Not me. She had to live. If she died then so would I. Besides her brain scan showed her brain was functioning. She was stuck. She was stuck in the darkness I had witnessed when I was shot. Our family has been through so much. First me now our beloved Bella, all because of the same man. He was back in prison but the trial was slow going. Two attempted murders, a kidnapping, rape, and assault. He was going to be in prison for a long time. The problem was they were waiting to see if Bella pulled through.

She had to pull through. She just had too.

"Bella…Bella, honey you need to wake up for me. I can't live without you sweetie. Open your eyes, I know you can."

I was gripping her hand and was leaning in close to her. She needed to know I was still there. Everyone kept telling me I needed to go home and get some rest. Rest, ha. As if I could sleep while Bella just lies here.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much it hurts. Please, come back to me."

I leaned in closer allowing my lips to brush her cheek. That's how I felt her eyelids flutter, saw them open with force.

She was awake! Awake! I went to get her glass of water. When I returned I saw the concern in her eyes, heard it in her voice.

"I won't leave you, ever. You are my life Bella. All this time you've been asleep my heart has been aching and my mind racing. I can't no, I won't lose you. I don't care what that scum did to you. You are mine and I'm not letting you go." Through the whole speech, tears were running down her face. I sat down, leaned over her, and started kissing them away. Murmuring repeatedly, "sh Bella, it's going to be alright". At some point, I started humming her lullaby.

"Don't Edward. I don't want to sleep again."

My humming stopped but the kissing continued. My wound was hurting in this position but no way was I leaving her.

"Get up here."

"Hmm?"

"Get up here. You have to be hurting and I want your arms around me."

"They don't want me messing with your lines."

"I don't care. The only thing that kept me going while he had me was you. The only thing that pulled me back from the abyss was you. The only thing keeping my heart beating right now…is you."

In addition, with that I was pulling her into my arms while I slid in behind her, pulling her onto my lap. We must have fallen asleep because when I looked again it was dark outside and the whole family was there staring with open mouths. When I looked down, I saw Bella with her eyes open staring at me with a wide smile on her mouth. I smiled back, leaning down to kiss her while everyone else let out a breath.


	7. Kidnapper

AN: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy with school stuff and work.

KPOV (Kidnappers POV)

I hate being in jail. I had finally been released only to get thrown back in again. It wasn't my fault that Rose needed to be taught a lesson. I bet she never even spoke of me to Bella. Bella. Like Rose in many ways but so unique in others. She never screamed, cried out, or tried to get away. It was almost as if she shut herself down, trying to hide her emotions. The only time I knew her feelings was when I got a look into her eyes.

I had seen how Edward, her ignorant, naïve, boyfriend, looked into her eyes. They shared a soul deep connection. It sickened me. Rose had never looked at me in that way. Then again, neither had I. Ach, I hate thinking about that. The best thing that ever happened to me was that night on the street, even if it had led to where I am at now. Rose was never one for doing the things I wanted to do. That night I got what I wanted from her. I love challenges and Bella is still a challenge. I need to get out of here so I can finish what I started. Heck, I know they have another girl maybe I can get all three of them. Oh, that would be a challenge, would need to call in some of my "friends". The judge set me up with bail, I wonder if they can pay it so I can get out and set my plan in motion.

"Hey, you're one phone call is up."

Perfect timing my friend, I thought to myself. I quickly called one of the guys that was there the night we had Rose. He had the money and he could get me out in two days. I could handle two more days of jail.

Two Days Later

Freedom! Yep, now for some planning. Bella and Rose had put restraining orders against me so this was going to take a little more planning than I originally thought but that was ok. The bigger the challenge the better.


	8. Released

BPOV

My kidnapper was out on bail. I had been given two days of freedom then I was sucked back into this horror. The person I feared the most for was Alice. She was the only woman besides Esme not to be taken, but I don't think he will go after her. He aims to hurt Edward and Rosalie, and the way to do that is to get either Alice or I.

Edward thinks he is done but I can't shake this feeling I am being followed. Whenever I look I never see _him_ but I still feel eyes on me when I face around again. The other night we were all out eating and I swear I saw eyes at the window of the restaurant, black eyes like that of the devil.  
I was spending more and more time at Edwards, including most nights. I couldn't sleep unless I was in Edwards arms. Every night away from him ended in nightmares that my father couldn't handle. So, instead of throwing a fit he was allowing it so long as Carlisle and Esme kept an eye on us; not that anything would happen anyways. Neither Edward nor I was ready for a responsibility that huge so we were still taking things slow.

We had talked about marriage a few times but both of us wanted to finish college and all that first.

Alice is having similar feelings as me. It makes me question going out but Edward won't have it. We are heading to a karaoke bar tonight. Everyone is dressing up making me there Bella Barbie. It could be worse I guess. Edward loves it when I dress up and I enjoy his heated stares.

When we reached the bar, after a five minute drive that should have taken at least thirty minutes thanks to Edwards crazy driving. When we got there I could tell that Alice was antsy. I was a little worried but Edward had asked me to have a good night so that's what I plan on doing.

KPOV

I had them right where I wanted them and they didn't even know it. Oh, this was going to be good.


	9. And Caught Again

Ch9

AN some great songs for this chapter are:

I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor

Wonderwall by Oasis

BPOV

At the Karaoke bar everyone kept pushing me to sing. After a half hour of fruitless asking I finally agreed, but only if Alice and Rose would go with me. They quickly agreed and we went up to sing our song.

When the music came on all the girls in the bar started screaming and swaying. With smiles plastered to our faces, the three of us joined in and started to sing at the top of our lungs.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified._

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. _

We kept singing at the top of our lungs but whether it is fate or the draw of the music, our destiny rose up to meet the three of us. The irony of the song was not lost on us after the fact but it really did feel as if the song had drawn our devil to us.

Halfway thru the song the lights went out in the bar. We stopped our singing, looking around but it did not take long for us to figure out the situation. I felt a hand cover my mouth and when I drew in a sharp breath, I tasted something sweet, chloroform. No one called out so I assumed the others were knocked out as well. My fears were confirmed when I woke up and was tied to a chair in a corner. I could see Rose and Alice tied to chairs next to me. We were lined up against a wall, across from us, also tied to chairs, were… no! It was Edward Emmett and Jasper. This was going to be his payback. He wanted to hurt the loved in front of his loved ones. To me it was unclear which party he wished to see injured but I could only assume he wanted to hurt the women in order to get to the men.

EPOV

I woke up feeling drowsy and disoriented. The last thing I remember we were at the Karaoke bar, the girls were on the stage singing and then the lights went out. Looking around I can see that I am in a basement, Jasper and Emmett are on either side of me, and across the room staring at me is… oh my god! It is Bella that son of a b**** got her.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy from the chloroform. He must have others helping him because there is no way he got us all out of there by himself without someone noticing."

"Someone he met in prison maybe?"

"Maybe, I don't really know. We will probably find out soon." As the saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hello, my little captives. I cannot wait for us to get more acquainted. Of course, I know Rose and Bella intimately. Don't I", he said as he bent down to run his hand across Bella's cheek.

"Don't touch me," she said with her teeth clenched. That's my girl. Luckily our parents now where we went and how long we were suppose to be gone. I checked my pockets and found that my cell phone was gone but I know we should all have pocket knives in our shoes, the men should anyways. I caught the eyes of my brothers and motioned with my eyes to our boots. While the kidnapper was "distracted", we all reached into our shoes and grabbed the knives. It seems that our kidnappers were not smart enough to take all of our weapons, or even check for them. We got to work on our bonds, hopefully we will get through them soon before the kidnapper tries anything too extreme.

A/N Ok, so I know updates are long overdue so I am going to try and update all of my stories by the end of tomorrow.


	10. Stuck

Ch 10

BPOV

While the kidnappers were touching me, cue shudder, I saw the boys going for something in their boots. When I saw a glint of silver, I knew they had remembered the knives they carry in their boots. Ok I know it seems extreme for them to be carrying knives in their boots but we go camping, a lot, and you have no idea how often those things have come in handy.

There was that one time when a bear attacked Em but now I am getting off topic. I looked to Alice and Rose beside me trying to determine how they were. Rose looked pissed but under that layer I could see a hint of fear showing through. I would be too this was the same guy that raped her.

Alice on the other hand looked like she was in a trance. I wondered if she was having one of her random psychic moments or if she was just so scared that she had gone to her happy place, or rather person.

I looked back up to see the kidnapper still standing in front of me trying to rile me up. His hand started to travel further down my side coming to rest near my chest. His smirk got even bigger when his hand moved to cup my chest.

"I thought I told you not to touch me," I growled out. I saw Edwards head look up from what he was doing. I told him I was fine and to get back to work in that silent communication we had. Judging from where I was I could see the boys were almost through with their wrist restraints. I threw myself back into distracting the kidnappers in an attempt to keep their attention diverted away from the guys. I hoped they finished soon so we could get out of here because honestly as brave as I was trying to act I was shaking in my boots. I had already dealt with enough crap from this guy and I don't know how much more I could take without breaking.


	11. Almost Free

Ch11

AN So I'm going to try and update my stories today and then keep updating at least once a month, we'll see how well that works out.

BPOV

"You know Bella; I really do enjoy my time with you, always so feisty. You make things fun for me. Although I still have not decided who I want to kill first, you or the boy I'm going to have fun when I play with you in front of your boy toy over there."

Having freed themselves from their bonds the boys jumped him before he could finish his thoughts. Emmett had him in a chokehold and Jasper was hog-tying him, thank goodness for southern boys. Of course, Edward had to come over and untie me before doing anything else.

"Are you ok love?"

"I'm fine Edward. Not a scratch on me, promise. Are your wrists ok from where you were cutting the rope?"

"Yeah, thank you boy scouts and years of camping we've all gotten good with those knives. Doesn't hurt that Em and Jazz use to tie me up."

"Yeah, I forgot about those moments. Huh, I guess everything we learn does come in handy at some point."

"What are we doing with him guys," asked Emmett from where he was standing over a frightened Royce. When I was otherwise distracted one of them had put a gag in his mouth, something we should have thought of sooner so his friends did not come looking.

"First we have to get out of here. I guess he is coming with us 'cause if we leave him here and his buddies come back they'll release him. If we can get out of here we need to head to the nearest police station."

"Does he have a phone on him," asked the ever-practical Rose.

A quick search of his pockets revealed a cell phone. Jasper quickly called up the Cullen's to explain the situation. Apparently we had been gone far longer than we thought, almost two days, meaning everyone's parents, including my Father the police officer, had set up at the Cullen house in an attempt to set up a search party.

When we tried to leave the room, however we realized we had been locked in from the outside and the only way to get out was for someone on the outside to open the door. A quick search revealed a window high on the wall but the boys were reluctant to let the girls go through it and come back and unlock the door, afraid Royce's men were still in the house somewhere.

We finally convinced the boys to help us out the window so that we could check our surroundings and send that information back to our parents. After getting out the window, we looked around and realized that the area was heavily wooded and was of no use to us in attempting to piece together our location. We shimmied back in through the window and explained the problem to the boys.

We had been sitting for a few hours when Alice finally spoke up. "Hey Bella, what kind of phone is that?"

"Iphone why?"

"Shouldn't it have GPS on it?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Then can't the authorities track the number down by triangulation?"

"YEAH! Alice you're a genius."

I quickly called my father and explained Alice's revelation to him. A few minutes later, they had our position and were headed towards our location. In a few short hours, if our luck held out we would be rescued free of these men forever.

As always I spoke, or rather thought, to soon.


End file.
